


Nothing and Everything

by Val_Creative



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Foreplay, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It’s been an hour since their cancelled race by the outdoor pool. The aroma of rainwater clings to Rin’s bangs. Natsuya invites him back to his place, and Rin gets it. He does. He’s lonely out here too.





	Nothing and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I went looking for Rin/Natsuya fic on AO3 and saw nothing regarding the third episode of S3. I had to fix it. Please enjoy my garbage.

 

*

_"Little too pretty, aren't you…"_

Natsuya is all heat and teeth and spit, moaning guttural against Rin's throat, opening his mouth completely against his jaw. There's more than cheap beer on Natsuya's breath now, especially when his lips and the flat of his tongue gleams with a thin, sticky layer of Rin's pre-cum.

It feels like his head is made of yarn, unraveling at a quickened, jolting pace. And there's no stopping it. Rin doesn't fight the shudder-pulse of pleasure crawl up his spine, and up the base of his cock exposed from his nylon-blue workout pants. Doesn't _want_ to. He's practically dripping with the excessive amount of Natsuya's drool on him, from cock-tip to balls, and over sensitized.

As far as Rin knows, it's been possibly an hour since their cancelled race by the outdoor pool. The aroma of rainwater still clings to Rin's bangs. Natsuya invites him back to his place, and Rin gets it. He does.

He's lonely out here _too_ — fucking against your hand is only so satisfying until there's an actual, muscle-chiseled body to offer as a replacement. Rin thinks he's gone rock-hard since Natsuya stripped off his jersey, his cheeks dimpling and pasty-flushed, and knelt between Rin's legs, nudging his face between his thighs and fucking growling like some animal in heat.

_"Is that why all of the boys wanna swim with you…?"_

Two of Natsuya's fingers wander down the crease of Rin's ass and probe over his rim hidden to Natsuya, lightly rubbing down and playing with the warm, little hole.

He's not drunk. Rin wouldn't let him touch him if that was the case. But Natsuya's _fucking around_ and enjoying it — how desperate it gets, how Rin refuses to look him in the eye, arching back and letting out soft, low noises and whines, not allowing Natsuya to kiss him. Rin can't do it.

Can't, _can't_.

It's the same hotel, with its furnishings and decor and gold-glowing lights that illuminated each strand of Haru's black-blue hair. Same bed. Same linens and pillows, where they burrowed underneath them all and created their own pocket-universe full of dark, muted shadows and grunts and the salt-musky taste of Haru's lips pushing onto his. So gently. Gently, they rose, fell, rose, and vanished beneath the cresting waves of an mutually shared orgasm. Until it was nothing but gasping for air and trembling, holding onto each other.

_"Or are you too good for them…?"_

Rin's chest hitches. He says nothing at first, spreading apart his thighs further when a smirking Natsuya crawls over his lap, starting to frown and glare up at the older man.

Too much gold-glow and hot, bare flesh. Natsuya's cock strains visibly against his own pants.

With one hand, Natsuya frees himself hard and heavy, waiting in silence. It's a nice cock, if Rin has to admit it to himself— thick and reddened with a multitude of bulging veins, dangling with a pendulous-weight. He knows Natsuya is gonna fuck his mouth raw, until Rin chokes and it'll be heaven. It'll be _hell_ , and it'll mean absolutely nothing when morning comes.

"For you maybe," Rin mutters, listening to him chuckle, wetting his lips.

*

 


End file.
